Confessions of The Heart
by ToMFeLtOnZGuRl4EvEr
Summary: Hermione's life changes dramaticly over the summer, and she finds herself in love with her enemy. But is he really an enemy, and does he love her too? (She is 16) I suck at summarys, its actually better than it sounds...please R


:*:Secrets Finally Told:*:  
  
Summary: Hermione's life changes dramaticly over the summer, and she finds herself in love with her enemy. But is he really an enemy, and does he love her too? (She is 16)  
  
Pairings: Harry/? Ron/? Hermione/Draco   
  
Rated: PG-13 (Due to Language)  
  
Spoilers: All 5 books.   
  
Author(s): Josie and Jackie. Twin Sisters. Our real names are, Jacqueline and Josephine, but we like our nicknames.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone, My name is Josie, and I am just letting you know their may be some mistakes in spelling, grammer, etc. Sometimes I tend to type a little to fast and I end up messing up without noticing it. This is also our first attempt at a FanFic, please review and tell us if you like it. Flames are more than welcomed!, I want to know yalls opinon! lol, anyways on with the fic!  
  
Disclamier: Honestly, I wish I owned Harry Potter and Co, but I don't. The great mind of J.K Rowling does! So, please don't sue. Not worth the hassel. We only own unfamilar characters.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione's POV.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sqeaking noise. Looking from my mother, and to the girl standing infront of me, I couldn't believe it. The girl smiled, and I stepped back a little. "Hermione dear, I would like you to me your twin sister, Danielle." My mother told me, but I barely heard her. I was still staring at the girl infront of me. It was like looking into a mirror. "Uh, Hey..." I managed to say, but I was a little freaked out, I mean seriously, wouldn't you be?. She didn't say anything, her eyes were wide and she looked just as freaked out as I did. My mother, Alice Granger, looked at us, and then she looked at me. "Honey, we have a little um, problem we didn't tell you..." I turned my head, and looked at my mother, as she looked nervously around the room advoiding my gaze. She sighed, and threw her hands up, "Danielle, Hermione, please follow me." She told us and made her way into the kitchen. I looked over at Danielle and she smiled nervously. Smiling back, we followed My mum into the kitchen. She motioned for us to sit down, and we did.  
  
"Okay, this is going to be shocking," I snorted, and she ingored me, "But I have something to tell you. Hermione honey, you aren't my real daughter. Neither is Danielle of course. Your parents were a witch and a wizard, so Hermione dear, you aren't a muggle born you are a pureblood." My jaw dropped, and I stared at her, then I felt anger go through me, "Why are you telling me this Now? I mean, its been 16 years. You could of said something before. So you just think dropping all this on me in one day and want me to be okay with it?!" I was outraged. How dare she!. "Hermione please! Calm yourself, there is more." I turned away from her, and stared at the wall, while she went on. "Your parents were deatheaters. Very good Deatheaters at that. They are still alive, but you two were taken from them by the ministry when they went to Azkaban. They are out now, and they have been looking for you. We contacted Danielle's foster parents and we all decided you two should know everything before your biological parents get ahold of you." She sighed deeply, but contuied, "Your god parents want you. They are getting the ministry into all this trying to get custduy of you two. They thought you two were dead, when they found out you guys were placed in muggle homes, beging raised as a muggle born they were angry."   
  
Danielle, who had been quiet throughout the whole thing, finally spoke up. "What about our parents? What are thier names? Who are our god parents?" I turned and looked at her, she was looking at my 'Mother'. "Yes dear, I was getting to that. Your parents names are, Adrian and Celine Holderfield. They are both alive, as I said before. They are high ranked Deatheaters. Your last name is powerful, your family is also very, and I mean very weathy. Now, Your godparents are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione dear, you know their son Draco Malfoy?" I nodded slowly, still trying to let all this news sink in, okay I had a sister, I was adopted, my parents are deatheaters and are looking for us, my god parents are my worst enemy's parents, and I was a pureblood. I put my head in my hands, I had a major headache, but who wouldn't when your life changed in 2 full seconds?  
  
I sighed in frustration, and looked up slamming my hands on the table causing them to look over at me. "Listen, I am going to my room to think this over. I need to think about this. Danielle, come with me." I got out of my chair, and waited for Danielle at the foot of the stairs. When she came we headed up to my room, where she sat on my bed and I sat in my bean bag chair that was facing the bed. Danielle looked at me, "Hermione, this is all to much to handle in one night. I never expected this." I smiled weakly at her, "I know. This is all way to weird. I always wanted a sister and I have twin now!" Danielle laughed and got of the bed sitting in the bean bag chair beside me. "Oh yeah, I kept dreaming about having a twin after watching those Mary-Kate and Ashley movies."   
  
"So what school do go to Danielle?" She smiled at me, "Call me Danny, everyone does. And I go to that one in America (Which means she has an American Accent), Meldoy school of Witchcraft and Wizardy." I shifted in my chair, so I could face her and smiled. "Really? Thats so cool. I've always wanted to go to America but I never got the chance. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I used to be a serious study girl, total bookworm." Danielle laughed, and I did to. "So your more layed back now?"   
  
"Yes, I don't read or study as much as I used to. Being bestfriend with to lazy boys can wear off on you." I told her, giggling a little. "Ah, who are you bestfriends with?"   
  
"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Danielle eyes got wide and she let a low squeal. "Harry Potter?!?" I nodded and we both started laughing, "Wow Hermione, Does he really look good in real life? I mean, all I have is a poster. but you know what I mean!" Yes I did, "Danny, Its Mione, Mia, or Mya. And yes he looked alot better in the flesh. Qudditch did his body good." Danielle licked her lips and I started laughing my ass off. "Anyways," I said after recovering from another giggle attack, "About this parent ordeal. Its all so sudden, I knew I was different from my adpotive parents, but I seriously thought I was like a family member of theirs I never met."  
  
"Same here, But deatheaters? I mean really! It is kinda cool though that we are wealthy. My adoptive parents were kinda average, which is cool and all but being rich is exciting!" I had to admit she was right, being rich is kinda fun. Getting better clothes, make-up, Oh the possiblies! "So Mya, what about these Malfoy people, who are they?" I rolled my eyes and layed back in my bean bag chair. "Draco Malfoy, he is a school mate of mine. Lets just say he is the most self-centered,cold, heartless, bitter bastard that ever walked the planet. Which isnt actually true because I left out his asshole father and Old Voldie." Danielle giggled and jumped up, going to my mirror. "Hey, was your hair like really bushy before?"  
  
Standing up, I stood next to her, and laughed. "Yes, very. I am happy I finally grew out of it, why was yours?" Danielle nodded, and we looked at our selves. "Wait, are we Faternal or Identical?" I chewed my bottom lip and thought about it. "No clue, I mean, there is noting different about us that I can see. So maybe Identical?" Slowly, Danielle nodded. "Yup, Guess so." I looked at the mirror, and studied us. We both had dark brown hair, that was wavy, not bushy, and it was shiney as it hung over our shoulders. Our chocolate brown eyes, were both bright and deep, we both had the same sized chest, which was 36-c, and we both have curves Jennifer Lopez would be jealous of. and she dressed a little more showy than me. She smiled, and I smiled back at her. "So Mya, are you nervous about seeing our parents for the first time in 16 years?" I nodded and we both layed on my bed. "Its going to be a little weird ya know. Deatheaters and all. I am in Gryffindor house, they are anything BUT deatheaters. Thats the Slytherin house. Wait a second, If I am a deatheaters daughter AND a pureblood why arent I in Slytherin?" Danielle shrugged and turned to look at me, "No clue. I don't know how your school works." I proped up on my elbow and looked down at my twin sister, "We should go take to my Mo--, I mean Alice about all this." Danielle nodded in agreement and we both headed downstairs. When we got their a man and woman were sitting at the table with Alice Granger talking. "Ahem." I cleared my throat and Alice turned and smiled. We both stood infront of the table, staring at the adults. "Hermione, this is Mr. and Mrs. Anderson Danielles Foster parents." I nodded a hello to them and turned back to her. "Listen, are we gonna meet our parents?" Alice nodded her head sadly. "Yes you do baby, I'm sorry." Sorry? Why would she be sorry? That I was going to meet the people who brought me into this crazy world? hehe, on second thought I would be sorry to. "When?" I heard Danielle ask, and I was curious too. "Tomorrow actually. Your going to the Malfoy's tonight by floo powder. They wont let me near their home."  
  
I breathed out, and nodded. "What about our belongings?" Alice smiled, and turned to The Andersons. "They brought Danielle's stuff. Your things are already packed. I had everything done this morning." I grabbed Danielle arm and headed into the living room, "When it is time for us to leave, let us know!" I said before I left. Sitting on the couch, me and Danielle talked for about an hour, getting to know each other when Alice walked in with the Andersons. "Okay dears, its time for you to go." My heart quickened, I looked over at my sister and she looked just as nervous as I felt. We shrunk out trunks and put them in our pockets and each grabbed a hand full of floo powder. I hugged Alice and Danielle hugged her foster parents. I looked at her, "Want to go first?" She shook her head, and I smiled slightly. "okay I will." Stepping into the fireplace, I looked straight and threw the powder down yelling, "MALFOY MANOR!".  
  
Twisting and turing, I finally slipped out of a fireplace and into a room that was almost as big as my whole muggle house. It was dark blue, with silver columes and a huge fireplace. I smiled, when my sister apeared beside me, whiping off some soot. I whiped some of mine off, and looked around the room, then at Danielle. "Was someone supposed to meet us in here?" She shugged and as if on cue, a man with long silver blonde hair and grey eyes walked into the room, smiling. "Ah! Hermione and Danielle its been way to long!" He came and hugged us. I was shocked about this behavor, wasn't this is same man who insulted me so many years back?. Just then a woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the room, smiling brightly. "Oh dears!" Tears poured down her cheeks, and I looked at Danielle who was still in the same positon when Lucius hugged her. I giggled and she snapped out of it. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said, and Lucius waved it off. "Since we are your god parents call us by our first names." We nodded, and Narcissa looked at us. "Come dears, dinner is almost ready I will show you to your rooms." We followed her up four flights of stairs and we stopped at a white double doors. She opened them and we all stepped in, I gasped. Everything in the room was Dark Forest Green and Silver. But it all was beautiful. A blazing fire was on one side of the room, while two king sized beds were on the other. Two green couchs where facing each other and sitting by the fire. The floor was oak wood, and on the beds the bedspread had the Slytherin symbol on it. Narcissa smiled, "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it!!" Danielle said loudly, running and flooping on her bed. I laughed and turned to Narcissa, "Its wonderful, Narcissa." She smiled brightly again, "Draco isnt home right now. He's with Blaise, our next door neighbor, but when he gets home expect him to be coming up to meet you guys." I nodded and we all said good-bye and she left the room. I went over to my bed, and pulled the curtians open, sitting down. "Do whos this Draco Malfoy person, I mean, What does he look like?"   
  
"He has silver blonde hair, like his fathers and mothers, his eyes are grey and light blue, ya know like after a storm? and he has muscles, not too big cause thats not sexy. But his are the right kind. Qudditch did that boy some good too. He is the Slytherin Seeker. Oh yeah, his lips, god they are the most pinkish lips I have ever seen. They look soft too. I bet they feel soft." I said dreamily, and when I looked over at my sister she was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "My lord Hermione! You are in love with him!"  
  
"I am not!" I jumped into my defence mode. "Yes you are! You might be enemys but that doesnt mean you can't still like him Mya." Sighing, I knew it was true. During our 4th year, I fell for him, fast and hard.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
I was walking to the Gryffindor tower, coming back from the library when I bumped into someone or maybe something and fell flat on my ass. I heard a ow, and I rubbed my elbow which hit the hard floor. "Oh my, are you okay?" A famliar voice asked me and I looked up to find Draco Malfoy, Slytherin King with his hand out going to help me. I suspiciously took it and he pulled me up, our eyes locking. I thought I saw something their but it disapeared as quickly as it came. "Be more care Granger," He said softly andl let go of my hand. He smiled slighty and left. When he touched my hand I felt a pleasnt tingle go through my body. I knew that moment I liked him. Alot. I literally floated to the Gryffindor tower, thinking about my enemy.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"Fine, fine, I do like him...alot. But I'm not supposed to like him! Muggle born and Pureblood do NOT mix." Danielle giggled and I whiped around to look at her. "What?"   
  
"Mya Honey, you are a pureblood, your parents are deatheaters. He is a pureblood and isnt his parents deatheaters?" She said, a look of happiness in her eyes. My eyes widened and I fell on the bed, giggling. "Your right!" I heard her sigh, "I am always right." I picked up my pillow and threw it at her head. She grinned evily and picked it up hitting me back, giggling I jumped up and went around to her bed, dodging her hits and grabbed her pillow. "Alright missy this is war!" I yelled and pegged her hard in the head. She started laughing and we got into a serious pillow fight. We were so engrossed in the pillow fight we didn't even hear the door open. When we stopped, feathers were flying everywhere . I turned around from where I was standing, which was on the couch and saw a tall blonde, with those ice blue eyes I loved so much. Draco Malfoy had a smirk on his face as he watched us. Then he lost his smirk when he saw who I was. "GRANGER?" He yelled and I jumped off the couch, Danielle turned around, smiling. He looked between us and blinked. "Granger? and uh, Granger?" I giggled, and walked over to him. "Hiya Doing Mafloy. And stop looking at me like that your staring to look like Crabbe and Goyle." That must of broke the trance he was in cause he gave me a disgusted look. "Puh-lease! don't even do that, that was lower than anything. Eppecially for you Mudblood." I smirked, and put my hands on my hips. "Mr. malfoy, I am sure you must of heard. I am a pureblood. My parents are Adrian and Celine Holderfield, which makes me Hermione Holderfield. Oh yeah, your parents are our godparents. Plus, I have a twin sister, Danielle, meet the famous Draco Malfoy, Malfoy meet my twin Danielle. She was in America." He just stared at me, dumbfounded once again. "Uh...Uh..." I laughed and so did Danielle, she bounced over to me and stopped beside me. "Wow Mya, he is even hotter than you said." Malfoy turned and looked at me, now a smirk on his handsome face.   
  
"Oh she said I was hot huh?" I sent a death glare at my sister and smiled. "Ya know I forgot to warn you Danny, Don't feed him all that stuff His ego is big enough as it is!" He glared at me, and sighed. "Well, now that your not a mudblood, and your parents are very known deatheaters I guess you are one of us now Gra--I mean Holderfield." Smiling, I shook my head, "Draco call me Mya. After all we will be around each other for awhile." He nodded in agreement, and smiled. Whoa, Draco Malfoy smiled?!?! "Your right Mya. Anyways Ladies, My mum told me to tell you dinner will be in 20 mintues. Get dressed, and if you don't have anything really decent, look in the closet. You'll find your size in their. Later." He glanced at me once more before he left the room. Danielle squealed, "Hermione Holderfield! He is a hottie!!" I shook my head, giggling. "I know Dan, come on lets get dressed."  
  
We both went through 6 dresses before we found two matching ones. We put on a light purple dress, that went below our knees and light purple robes to go over them. We both put our hair in french braids and put on make-up. Satisfide, we headed downstairs. When we got to the kitchen, Lucius,Narcissa and Draco were already sitting there. Taking the avalibe seats, which for me was beside Draco and infront of Danielle, who was sitting beside Narcissa, and Lucius was sitting at the end between me and Danielle. He nodded and smiled to both of us, us returning the smile and we all began to eat.  
  
"So Hermione, are you happy your not muggle born anymore?" Lucius asked me, and I thought about it. Deep down, I was happy. "Yeah, it kinda of a relief but a big shock." He chuckled, and Danielle looked at me smiling. I returned her smile and then thought of something. "About our parents, why was I sorted into Gryffindor? I am sppoused to be in Slytherin right?" Lucius nodded, and finished chewing. "Yes, you girls will be resorted. Your parents will be telling you everything tomorrow." After that silence filled the table. But it was a comfortable silence. I reached over for the salt, and Draco reached for it at the same time. our hands brushed togther and we pulled away quickly. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I heard giggling across the table. I looked up to see Danielle sending me a knowing look and conutied eating. I felt Draco sending me glances through the whole dinner, but the only reason I noticed was because I was sending him glances also.  
  
After dinner, Lucius and Narcissa went off somewhere and left us three. "I'm kinda beat, I'm heading off to bed. Night Draco, Night Mya." Danielle winked at me and sprinted up stairs. I smiled and turned to Draco, who was smiling also. "You two are easy to tell apart you know. Besides the accents I mean." I titled my head, and looked at Draco. "How?"  
  
"Your eyes." Did I just hear him correctly, my eyes?He noticed my eyes?!? Okay, calm yourself Mya. "Oh. Listen, I'm tired also, I'm going to head to bed." He nodded and looked up at me. Our eyes locked together, and he grabbed my hand, kissing the outside. "Till tomorrow Mya." With a smile, he tore his gaze away from mine, leaving. I went up to bed with a goofy smile on my face, I knew for sure who my dreams were gonna be about tonight.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, We finally finished the first chapter! Please be honest and tell us what you think. Review!  
  
**Joise&Jackie** 


End file.
